


Pillow Talk

by The_Clock_Strikes_Twilight



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Mushy, Sappy, Short & Sweet, Sweet, eternal bond - Freeform, proposal fic, sun and moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Clock_Strikes_Twilight/pseuds/The_Clock_Strikes_Twilight
Summary: Once Isa has taken his leave, Lea gets ready for the day, as well. It’s just after noontime when he meets up with Roxas and Xion at the bistro for lunch. Afterwards, they get some ice cream and take a stroll through Twilight Town. The kids do most of the talking. Lea is too busy thinking about Isa. About the last year they’ve spent together. All the ups and downs they’ve faced. Better yet, how they’ve always been strong enough to get through anything and everything—light and darkness—so long as they have each other.Huh.“Lea, your ice cream is melting,” Roxas suddenly says.Hearing his name directly snaps him out of his trance. He shakes his head and focuses his gaze on the kids. “I’m gonna ask Isa to marry me.”
Relationships: Isa & Lea (Kingdom Hearts), Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Leap Day 2020!!
> 
> The leap day has absolutely nothing to do with this fic, but I wrote it almost a week ago now and waited specifically for the Leap Day to post it just because it sounded like fun lmao

The day starts off as any other normal day.

Isa is up before Lea and already has a pot a coffee brewed. Lea greets Isa with his typical _Moonshine_ good morning. They both drink a cup of coffee before having any real sort of conversation, enjoying one another’s company. It’s always Isa who finishes and speaks up first.

“I love you,” he says.

The words bring a smile to Lea’s face. One he can’t resist. Why would he resist? That would only be foolish. “I love you, too.”

Isa returns the smile. And although it’s smaller, it’s just as genuine. He stands to pour himself another cup of coffee. “Did you sleep well?”

“I did,” Lea says, stretching in his chair. “What about you?”

“Very well.”

Isa is still smiling over the brim of his mug. So, Lea gets to his feet and walks over to the other, pulling the cup from Isa’s hands and setting it down on the counter. As soon as there’s no barrier between their lips, Lea connects them. Isa’s hands find perch on Lea’s shoulders as he reciprocates the action, still smiling softly. Lea can’t help but feel _giddy_. This is his life. His waking life. It’s not some comatose dream. Tch. After the decade he and Isa both suffered through, he almost can’t believe they’ve made it to this point.

It’s surreal.

“How much time do you have before you seriously _need_ to get ready for work?” Lea asks once they break apart.

“Hmm…” Isa lightly traces the shape of Lea’s lips with his thumb. “Enough.”

Lea grins and wraps his arms around Isa to pull their bodies flush together as he resumes kissing him.

These particular moments they spend together never seem to last long enough. Yet, at the same time, it’s as if the entire world has slowed down just for them. It’s even slower, still, as Lea watches Isa get dressed and ready for work. It’s a shame telling Isa how beautiful he is and admiring him can’t be a job. Hell, Lea would be a pro. The pro.

“I’ll be home before you know it,” Isa says when he notices Lea’s staring.

“But then you’ll be gone again tomorrow.”

“Yes, that’s how jobs work, Lea. Not everyone can get by on being a Keyblade wielder or a Guardian of Light.”

“Hey, that’s all volunteer work.”

Isa chuckles. “I’ll see you tonight.” He leans over the bed and kisses Lea softly.

“See you tonight, Moonshine.”

Once Isa has taken his leave, Lea gets ready for the day, as well. It’s just after noontime when he meets up with Roxas and Xion at the bistro for lunch. Afterwards, they get some ice cream and take a stroll through Twilight Town. The kids do most of the talking. Lea is too busy thinking about Isa. About the last year they’ve spent together. All the ups and downs they’ve faced. Better yet, how they’ve always been strong enough to get through anything and everything—light and darkness—so long as they have each other.

Huh.

“Lea, your ice cream is melting,” Roxas suddenly says.

Hearing his name directly snaps him out of his trance. He shakes his head and focuses his gaze on the kids. “I’m gonna ask Isa to marry me.”

Xion’s free hand is over her mouth in an instant, tears already brimming her eyes.

“Whoa, just because your ice cream is melting, doesn’t mean it’s the end of the world,” Roxas goes on with a chuckle. “You—you have time, y’know. You can wait.”

Lea chuckles a bit, as well. “No, I—This is something I’ve been thinking about for a while now.” Xion lets out a little _squeal_ causing Lea to laugh more. “C’mon, Xion…”

“I’m sorry, it’s just—” She takes a deep breath as she brings her hand down to her chest, covering her heart. “It’s such a romantic gesture.”

Lea’s hands go to his hips. “Are ya saying I can’t be romantic?”

“N-no, that’s not what I mean. I just—I dunno.” Xion wipes the tears from her eyes as she calms down. “I guess I always thought Isa would be the one to take that step.”

“Well, I wanna take the step and I’m ready to.”

Roxas quirks an eyebrow. “Wait…you’re serious?”

“Yeah. Why? Ya got a problem with that?”

“Tch. Not at all. This is a huge deal, though.”

Lea straightens his stance. “I know. Which is why I want you two to help me. With the planning and all of it. This is officially the most important thing I’ll ever do so I cannot screw it up.”

“More important than getting Isa back in the first place?” Xion says.

Roxas nods his head. “She has point. This wouldn’t even be option right now if we hadn’t gotten Isa back.”

“Semantics,” Lea says. He then lets out a short sigh. “Just shut up and help me.”

Xion giggles. “Yes, of course.”

“And this stays between the three of us.”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s a secret, we got it,” Roxas says. He pauses for a moment. “You’re gonna get married.” He grins. “Man, you’re _old_.”

Lea gently grabs Roxas by the hair and ruffles it up a bit before pushing him back. “When did you become such a little smartass?”

Roxas is still laughing as he fixes his hair. “You do know who I hang out with, right?”

“Do as I say, not as I do.”

“Oh, can I help you pick out a ring?” Xion suddenly asks.

Lea chuckles. “I would love that.”

Roxas nods as he finishes his ice cream. “And I’ll help you practice what to say seeing as you suck at articulating your thoughts.”

“Y’know what, kid? Maybe I don’t want your help.”

Roxas grins. “Too bad.”

Lea rolls his eyes. “All right. Let’s do this.”

~~~~

The next few weeks all pass by in a blur. A rush. Isa works enough to give Lea plenty of time to go ring shopping with Xion and to invite Roxas over to recite exactly how he’s going to propose. Time that leaves no room for Isa to grow suspicious.

It takes all of four weeks. Four weeks to find the perfect ring. Four weeks to recite his planned proposal over and over again. Whether Lea is walking to the bistro or the clock tower or wherever else in Twilight Town. Whether he’s showering and brewing coffee. Whether he’s supposed to be listening to Riku or Aqua telling him and the others about the goings-on in the other worlds. It doesn’t matter. No matter what’s happening around him, he’s reciting the proposal in his head. Under his breath.

It needs to be perfect.

It’s the night before Lea plans on popping the question. Isa has the next day off, so Lea plans on surprising him with a full schedule of activities to fill the time. Activities they’ll both love and enjoy.

Lea’s sitting on the couch while Isa’s in the kitchen cleaning up from dinner. He’s fiddling with his thumbs as he recites the proposal in his head for the umpteenth time. Mumbling under his breath with his eyes closed. Soon enough, he’s on his feet, pacing the floor of the living room. Walking around the couch. Repeatedly.

“Lea?” Isa’s voice sounds off.

He stops dead in his tracks, spinning on his heel as he opens his eyes. Isa’s leaning against the doorframe coming from the kitchen, a cup of tea in each hand.

“How long have you been standing there?” Lea asks.

“Long enough to believe you’re going crazy.” He pushes himself off the frame and moves around the couch to sit on it. He gestures to the open spot beside him. “Is everything all right?” he goes on once Lea is sitting with him. “You seem off.”

“I’m great,” Lea says. “Honestly.”

Isa quirks an eyebrow as he leans back with his own cup of tea. He sips at it, eyeing the other over the brim. “What’s on your mind?”

“What do ya mean?”

“You were muttering something to yourself.”

“Oh. Uhm.” He pauses. “Just…trying to remember something Riku and Aqua told us the other day.”

“You mean you didn’t get it memorised?”

Lea rolls his eyes with a chuckle. “Shut up. Ass.”

Isa smirks. “Drink.” He picks the second mug up from the coffee table and places it in Lea’s hands. “I know how you are with lukewarm drinks.”

“Oh?” He grins. “And how am I with them?”

“You don’t finish them.”

He chuckles again. They then sit in comfortable silence while they drink their tea. Soon enough, Lea turns his head towards Isa and watches him. Observes him. He finds himself thinking again about all they’ve endured. He thinks about just how much he loves him. How he can’t imagine being with anyone else. There never was anyone else. From the moment they met, Isa was the one. Isa is the one.

It takes everything in Lea not to spit out the proposal now.

“Are you finished?” Isa speaks up.

Lea looks down at his half-full cup. He takes another sip and winces slightly at the cold tea. “Not quite,” he says. “Sorry.”

Isa chuckles softly. “You’re ridiculous.” He gets to his feet. “Would you like me to warm it up for you?”

Rather than responding, Lea simply sets his mug down and takes Isa’s from his hand. As he sets that mug down, he pulls Isa back onto the couch with the hand that hadn’t been holding the mug. Lea then climbs over Isa and kisses him passionately.

“I have another idea in mind to warm up,” Lea says against Isa’s lips.

Isa’s cheeks are already tinted pink. He’s already out of breath. “You’re ridiculous.”

Lea grins. “You mentioned that already.”

“Just reiterating.”

With that, Isa wraps his arms around Lea, lifting and flipping him so that he’s lying on his back across the couch. Isa’s looks down at him, his hair falling over his shoulders and surrounding them both. Lea smiles and he runs his fingers through those azure locks. Isa closes his eyes at the touch, humming softly. Lea’s smile widens at the thought of _this_ being the rest of his life.

Drowning in a sea of azure hair. In the light of the moon. In Isa.

~~~~

Lea yawns and stretches out his long limbs. As he does so, he feels the other half of the bed is already empty. Typical. Even on his days off, Isa is always up early. Lea yawns again as his eyelids flutter open. He slept well but feels restless. Anxious. He drags himself out of bed and follows the smell of freshly brewed coffee. Isa’s sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of his own.

“Good morning, Moonshine,” he greets him. He reaches the counter and pours himself a cup of coffee. He takes a sip before sitting at the table across from Isa. He smiles at him from over his mug.

Isa places his mug down on the table and he returns the gaze. “Yes,” he speaks up.

Lea’s brow furrows. “Yes? I don’t remember asking you a question.”

There’s a twitch of a smirk at the corner of Isa’s lips. “You did. Last night.”

He tilts his head at the insinuation. He opens his mouth to retort and that’s when it hits him. His eyes widen. “No… I had a _dream_ —I proposed to you and— _Shit_ , I must’ve been talking in my sleep.” Isa is no longer trying to hide his smirk. Lea brings his hands to his head, practically clutching as his messy locks. “I can’t believe I did this.” He gets to his feet and starts pacing the kitchen. “I-I-I had a plan. I had a speech. It’s taken me _weeks_ to get it just right and—And my damn subconscious gave me away.” He shakes his head as he lets out an incredulous sigh. “I was gonna make a whole day of it. I was gonna—”

He doesn’t get the chance to finish his thought—or his breakdown—because Isa has stood up and is now kissing him sweetly. Chastely. Lea removes his hands from his own head to wrap them around Isa’s neck and kiss him back. Isa’s hands are on his waist, pulling him closer.

“Relax. It’s okay,” Isa says once they separate. “I mean, you couldn’t have asked in a more unintentionally spontaneous way.” He cups Lea’s cheeks. “It was perfectly you.”

Lea groans, but there’s laughter behind it. “Man, I can’t believe I screwed up and asked you in my sleep.”

Isa shakes his head. “Stop it. You didn’t screw up. You may have been sleeping, but you still asked me directly.” He swipes a few stray hairs out of Lea’s face. “You can still show me your plan, but you should know that I don’t need an extravagant day made of it. You could’ve asked me just now over the kitchen table and I still would’ve said yes.”

The breath catches in Lea’s throat. That’s right. Isa _did_ say yes. Hell, he had been too busy freaking out over proposing in his sleep, he hadn’t even given himself the chance to react to Isa’s answer yet.

“Isa…” Lea presses their foreheads together before stepping away. “Hold on just a sec, Moonshine.” He heads back to their room and digs out the little box from his top drawer. When he returns to the kitchen, Isa is standing in the same spot. He takes a deep breath. “Okay. You know I love you more than anything else, right?”

He can tell Isa is holding back a playful eyeroll. “Yes, Lea, I know.”

“You are the Moon of my life. All the stars in my sky.”

There’s a tinge of colour in Isa’s cheeks now. “I know.”

“So, you should also know what’s coming next.”

“I think I have some semblance of an idea.”

Isa’s trying to keep his cool, but there’s a slight crack in his voice that brings tears to Lea’s eyes. “Isa,” he drops to one knee, “I want to always be the sun that follows your moon, and I want you to always be the moon that follows my sun. Into light or into darkness, because, when we’re together, we’re always strong enough.” He swallows hard, holding back tears and steadying his voice as he opens the ring box, revealing a beautiful crescent-shaped band. “Will you marry me?”

Tears are rolling down Isa’s cheeks. “Yes.”

Isa could have been snarky. _I already gave you an answer_. _Do you really have to ask_? There are countless sarcastic remarks he could’ve made, but he chose to be straightforward. Sincere. Genuine. _Yes_. And his voice had been so breathless that it nearly caught Lea off guard. Almost knocks him off his feet. His knees.

Except Lea’s back on his feet and they’re kissing again. Their tears mixing. Smiling and laughing against each other’s lips.

“And you call me a crybaby,” Lea speaks up between kisses.

“I learned from the best,” Isa says.

Lea pulls far enough away to take a look at Isa. At his _fiancé_. The colour of his eyes in this moment with tears shining in them. The curve of his lips as he smiles so _sincerely_ at him. The way the corners of his eyes are turned up with his smile. Lea is so in love with this man before him. Has been since they were kids. And now he gets to spend the rest of his life with him. Not that he would’ve necessarily needed a ring for that, but the ring makes it _so much better_. More real. And he needs to know this is real. He needs to know he won’t wake up in the morning without Isa. He needs to know that this will, without a doubt, be the rest of his life.

Isa told him once how much he needed Lea, but hell, Lea thinks he just might need Isa even more.

“Lea?” Isa speaks up, bringing him back to the moment. He gently wipes the tears from the other’s cheeks. “Usually I’m the one getting lost in thought.”

Lea shakes his head. “Sorry, I just—” He pauses before taking a deep breath. “I’m just—I’m so…happy. I wouldn’t wanna be anywhere else but here with you right now.”

This brings the colour back to Isa’s cheeks. He sniffles, taking a small step back. “Shall we make it official?” And he holds out his left hand. Lea grins, removing the ring from the box to slip it onto Isa’s finger. He admires it for a moment before lifting his gaze to meet Lea’s green one. “Perfect fit.” He slides his hands up Lea’s chest to his shoulders. “Is the proposal what you’ve been muttering to yourself now for these last few weeks?” he then asks. “Because, if that’s the case, that’s probably why you ended up speaking it in your sleep.”

Lea places his hands upon Isa’s hips. “Yeah, not my finest moment.” He lets out a small, self-deprecating chuckle.

“Stop, that’s not what I meant,” Isa goes on. “Like I said, it was perfectly you.”

“Why didn’t ya wake me?”

“I suppose I wanted to see how you would react if I just gave you my answer first thing in the morning.” He smirks. “It was worth it.”

“Wow. I can’t believe I’m marrying such a jackass.” He winks playfully before letting out a soft sigh. “I just wish I could’ve seen your reaction.”

Isa’s smirk melts into a smile as he presses their foreheads together. “You did.”

His voice his soft as he murmurs those couple of words. Low. Lea gets lost them in them. It’s so easy for him to get lost in anything Isa’s says. And he’ll be happy getting lost for the rest of his life. Except Isa will always find him and bring him back. Just as Lea will always guide Isa back, as well. Shining light during the darkest times. In the darkest of moments. Whether that light is as vibrant as the sun or as dim as the moon. It will never fade.

The sun and the moon. Forever chasing each other. Forever following each other. Forever guiding each other. Forever in love. An eternal bond.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks my friend @/sophkat7 on twitter for giving me the idea for this fic!! She wrote her own proposal fic and mentioned in it how Lea would practice the proposal over and over again, so then it made me think "what if" and that's how I get the idea of him reciting the proposal in his sleep, and then Isa being a little shit and answering him come the morning lmao I feel like it just fits them so well x3
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it <3
> 
> Follow me on twitter for more LeaIsa shenanigans: @FireStar08


End file.
